Lucy's present - Erza x Lucy
by Sledheadronald
Summary: It's Christmas time in magnolia and Lucy is searching for a present to give to her long time crush Erza.


This is a little one-shot I'm doing for the holidays so enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail

It was Christmas time in magnolia town, people were out shopping for last minute presents to get for there family and loved ones.

One such person was Lucy Heartfilia who was trying to find a gift to get for her long time crush Erza scarlet, she had searched through every store but had found nothing.

"Ugh I'm never going to find anything" she said hustling through the streets of magnolia, until she came upon store that had a beautiful scarlet sword in the windowsill.

"That perfect" she said as she hurried into the store.

"Um excuse me" she said to the store clerk "but I would like to buy that sword in the window" the clerk looked at her "why of course wait one moment please" he said as went to window to retrieve the sword.

"Here you go ma'am that will be 60,000 jewel" he said "_60,000 JEWEL_!" She thought

"_Well I'm getting this for erza and that's all that matters_" she thought giving the clerk the required amount of jewel " thank you ma'am, have a merry Christmas" he said.

"Thank you" she said as she took the sword and ran home as fast as she could with Erza's present.

When she arrived at her home she checked her house to make sure nobody was there before she wrapped up the present in a scarlet wrapping paper, then she wrote a note and put it on the present.

Then she bundled herself up, picked up her present for erza and was out the door.

(At The Guild)

"Wow what a great party I'm stuffed" exclaimed natsu who was laying on the floor with a happy smile on his face.

"You telling me" said gray leaning on a chair "this was the best Christmas party we've thrown by far" Makarov stated with a victorious grin on his face.

Erza was sitting at the bar talking to Mira and Cana "so erza did you get anything from anyone?" Asked Mira while cleaning the counter "nothing special just a few cards from natsu and gray" she said.

"well I got some really expensive alcohol from my girlfriend" she exclaimed as she reached over and pulled Mira into a passionate kiss".

Mira broke the kiss "I love you so much Cana" she said as she showered her with kisses " I love you to Mira" Cana said as she kissed Mira on the cheek.

Erza sat there blushing at the sight of them in a loving embrace "I'm still here"

She said causing the two girls to brake apart blushing.

"I'm sorry you didn't get anything special but all that matters is that you have friends to spend Christmas with" she said smiling "yeah you're right" erza said eating more of her strawberry cake.

"Hey have you guys seen Lucy at all today?" Cana asked causing Erza to look up "she went out shopping, something about getting a really important gift for someone" Mira said with a smile.

"But anyway it's getting late, it's already 6:00 you should all start heading home because tomorrow is Christmas!" Mira exclaimed happily as she started to gather her things to head home.

"Yeah I'll head home to then goodbye Erza, goodbye sexy" she said with a grin causing Mira to blush on her way out the door.

Erza just sighed and made her way home but she stopped when she saw lucy enter fairy hills with a present in her hands, Erza decided to follow her.

When She had finally stopped in front of a door, Erza was hiding around the corner watching her only to realize that she was I front of her room.

Lucy placed the present in front of erzas door step and knocked on the door and ran off as fast as she could, Erza then walked over to the present and picked it up "_she got this for me_" Erza thought before she began to read the note "_I hope you like the gift I got you, I love you with all my heart enjoy your Christmas, sighed anonymous_".

After reading the note Erza quickly unwrapped the present to see a beautiful scarlet sword that left Erza on the verge of tears "she loves me" she thought leaning against the door.

She walked into her apartment and placed the sword on the couch then put on a sexy Santa Claus outfit and ran out of fairy hills towards Lucy's house.

(Lucy's house)

Lucy was sitting in her bed getting ready to go to bed when she heard noises coming from the living room she stood up but stopped when she saw Erza standing in her doorstep wearing a revealing Santa Claus outfit.

Erza made her way over to Lucy and hugged her "thank you for the gift" she said hugging her slightly harder.

Lucy who was completely flustered hugged Erza back "how did you know it was from me?" She asked blushing madly.

"I saw you place the present at my doorstep" she said looking into her eyes "that is why I'm here so I can give you my present" she said smiling "but you aren't holding anythi-mphh" Lucy asked before being silenced by Erza's lips, the kiss was long and passionate and to both Lucy and Erza it felt like heaven.

When they finally broke apart Lucy was looking at Erza with with tears threatening to fall "I love you Erza, I love you so much" she said hugging Erza as tightly as she could.

"I love you too Lucy Heartfilia, merry Christmas" she said as she locked lips with Lucy again.

The two continued to hold each other for the entire night, both with smiles on there faces.

(A/N)

Thank you for reading my story, I know it's not the best but still I hope you all enjoyed it.

Have a merry Christmas or a happy Hanukkah.


End file.
